


Make A Wish

by AyyCeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Chaebol!Johnny, Demons, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, demon!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/AyyCeee
Summary: Johnny's family holds a secret. Something that his father did not know and something his mother left for him, and him alone.That something is the existence of Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ghouls Ghosts and Johnyong





	Make A Wish

Johnny looks back and forth between the document in his hands and the lawyer sitting in front of him. His mouth agape at the contents of the document. According to the document, his mother, whom he and his father left fifteen years ago after their divorce, had left everything she owns to him. He knows his mother's family was affluent, but he didn't know they were this rich. Because apparently, he now owns a number of properties around the town, the family estate where he grew up in, and the numerous bank accounts. 

"Is this legit?" he asked. 

The lawyer nodded, "Yes, Mr. Suh. Your mother's will is notarized and legal. You are now the legal owner of a number of properties and bank accounts under your mother's name. However, your mother had provided a condition to be able to the legal owner of these properties." 

He was confused, "What do you mean?" 

"Which is?" 

"Well, Mr. Suh, your mother had also told me to give this to you." the lawyer said, handing Johnny a familiar leather-bound notebook which he identified as his mother's journal. 

Johnny sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed the notebook from the lawyer, "I'll just look into the journal, then." 

"Great. Well, that's it, Mr. Suh. We finalize everything in two weeks." the attorney said with a smile. 

After showing the lawyer out, he collapsed on the couch succumbing to the fatigue that he's been fighting over the past few days after entertaining the guests who came to visit him to offer their condolences. The whole morning he was with the people who paid their respects to him and in the after was a meeting with the lawyer. And as he was left alone on his own after a few days of people giving condolences, he was able to have the silence he usually wished he had when he was filled with thoughts. And this time, his mind is filled with what-ifs that could have happened in his family if it weren’t for the divorce which broke them apart. 

Looking around the parlor room, he remembered the days he spent sitting on the rug with his toy blocks and mother by his side as they played while his father sat on the single couch by the window reading the documents for his work. He also remembered the first fight he saw between his parents - it was here in the parlor room where he saw his father and mother shout at each other; the first time he felt his heart clench in sadness. But it was too late then, for the following day, when his father returned from where he came from, he handed his mother an envelope which contained their divorce papers - right in front of him. He loathed his father for what he did. And loathing became hatred when the judge announced that he would be in the care of his father as opposed to his mother. 

And just like that, his father had whisked the two of them away from his mother, with the promise of bringing him to visit her but only not to fulfill that promise. 

He was not able to return to his mother’s home, his childhood home, until now. He hates to admit it. But he knows that if it weren’t for the death of his mother, he would not return to the place which brought him both happiness and sadness as a child.

That evening, Johnny reached for the notebook which he had placed on the bedside upon returning to his bedroom. If he wants to leave and go back to work, he needs to figure out what his mother wants him to accomplish. And although he felt estranged from his mother following the years growing up with his father, holding the journal made him feel like he's finally home, where he's supposed to be. Home. The familiar feeling of having his mother's embrace, the glee in the laughter of his father; something he had not felt since he was ten. Like magic, the feeling of warmth and comfort surrounded him as his finger ran the spine of the notebook, the engraving in the beautiful script can be felt. The script itself made it seem like the journal was a book more than it was a notebook, for the engraving on the spine was the family motto - which had been passed down through generations, as his mother had told him. 

"Pro Familia," he muttered, the words getting recognized, "For Family, huh..." 

As if to laugh in his face, upon opening the notebook, the first thing he saw was that the entries were not written in either hangeul or English; which were languages his mother was proficient in, but rather, it was written in Latin, just as the family motto is. 

"Was she even proficient in Latin?" Johnny asked himself, scrounging the pages for an entry written in languages he knows; but unfortunately, he was not successful, all the entries were written in Latin, "What's this?" he asked as he picked the envelope fitted between the last pages of the journal. 

A letter. A letter addressed to him. 

As if his mother had predicted his actions, Johnny scoffed, "She wrote a letter, for me?" 

[ _Youngho,_

_I assume that you have seen that I have written my entries not in hangeul or English but in Latin. but I digress, I have already prepared for the instance that you need to translate my journal. You may find what you need inside our little nook._

_I hope that you thread carefully during your stay in the estate._

_Pro familia, your mother._ ] 

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Johnny could not believe that his mother had seen through everything - how could that be? It's not like he had been in contact with her?

He's thrown in confusion at the way his mother had seen everything until now.

As if she knows what her son would think right at that moment she prepared for all of this before her death. 

As if, she could see the future. 

He did not think much of it now, as he sees the most important thing to do at the moment was to retrieve the book which his mother had mentioned in order for him to finish his task and return to his work. 

Jerking awake from his slumber, Johnny blinked the sleepiness away, his mind slowly registering the fact that the moon was shining bright outside the ceiling-high window of his room. he could hear the howls of dogs from the distance as well as the crickets deep inside the trees surrounding the back of the estate. 

He felt suffocated inside the room. The silence of the whole estate itself was suddenly suffocating for him. He cannot take it anymore, so he grabbed a coat and he trudged out of the house and to the backyard, walking around aimlessly around the property, letting the night breeze ran through his hair and kiss face, with only the shine of the moonlight providing him some light. After walking for some time, he found himself staring at the statue which was outside the family mausoleum where all his predecessors were laid to rest. He vaguely remembered the figure on the statue, his mind wandering to the memory of his mother telling him that the statue was built in honor of the family's guardian - who was, apparently, the one who brought them to prosperity. He wanted to see the face, more like, something inside him was urging him to turn his phone's flashlight on to check the statue. And that's what he did.

Upon shining the light on the statue, he noticed that the statue is of a lean man with a sharp-featured face and big doe eyes. He also noticed that the statue was unlike any other statues he had seen as the body was covered with what looked like a cape which covered the man from the shoulders to the legs - in short, nothing looked special about the man. 

"If you wish to him under the moonlight, your wish will come true," Johnny mumbled, remembering the words his mother told him as a child. 

The memory of him and his mother standing where he stands at the moment flashed in his mind, 

_A seven-year-old Johnny stands beside his mother who was staring at the statue with a small smile, "Mama, who's that man?"_

_"That man, Youngho, is the man who saved your great-great-great-grandfather...he's the man who helped him build this whole estate and town."_

_"Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could meet him!"_

_His mother laughed, "Maybe you will, someday, Youngho...If you wish it,"_

_"If I wish it?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity._

_His mother nodded, "If you wish it...If you wish to him under the moonlight, your wish will come true." his mother said, ruffling his hair._

"If you wish for it, it will come true," he repeats as he stares at the face of the statue. 

As the breeze kisses his cheeks, he hears a voice he has never heard before, 

_“What's your wish? Why don't you wish for it?”_

The questions ring in his mind for a few minutes, allowing him to reflect and think about what he really wants, 

_“Wish for something you want right now. There’s no harm in doing so,”_

“Something that I want right now?” he mumbles, running a finger along the engraving. 

_‘What do I really want right now?’_ he thinks, glancing around him for a while before his eyes stop and stare at the imposing manor where he is currently staying at. 

As he stares at the imposing manor, a surge of familiar emotion flows through him, _loneliness._

He has never felt more lonely than he is right now. Even though throughout the years, his father had never really cared about him. 

“I wish…” he starts, “I wish...to not feel lonely anymore. Not after tonight. Not ever again.” 

If only he listened to his gut feeling to go grocery shopping before holing himself in the estate, then he wouldn’t have to leave the estate to head to the grocery in the middle of town. And that’s why he’s here now, standing in the cereal aisle of the grocery trying to pick his breakfast for the next week he’ll be staying in town. As he stood there, perusing the shelves, he could feel the stares of the people who noticed his presence. He wouldn’t put it past them, it’s not every day you see an unfamiliar face in your local grocery in such a small town. 

He knew that people would not recognize him, given the fact that he left town at the age of seven with his father and has only returned as a full-grown man at the age of twenty-five. If he was asked, he would not lie, he’s quite bothered with the stares. 

“Don’t they have their own lives and grocery shopping to think about?” Johnny mumbles as he peruses the shelves, his undecidedness hitting him again. 

“Excuse me? Could you move?” A small voice said from behind him shocking him from his reverie. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Johnny exclaims, moving to the side to allow the person to grab what he needed. 

“You must be having trouble choosing,” the person muses, an amused smile on his face. 

Johnny laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “Well...yeah,”

“Hmm..how about some lucky stars? It’s my favorite and it won’t hurt you to buy it...I mean, it is, lucky stars.” the person says, beaming at him. 

Johnny could feel his heart jump as he took in the face of the person. Chiseled jaw-line, big doe-like eyes, bubblegum pink lips, he could not help but stare at the man. 

“Hello?” 

“I’m sorry, I got distracted for a minute there.” Johnny shot out an excuse while shooting the man a smile. 

“It’s fine. I was scared you got a heart attack or something.” 

‘Almost’ Johnny thinks. 

“Oh...well, Uhm, thanks for suggesting...I...uhm..have to go now,” Johnny says as he grabs a box of the suggested cereal and brisk walks out of the aisle. He could feel his face become red at that moment. 

He heaved a sigh of relief as he finally stepped out of the small mart. The old man manning the counter was all too talkative for his liking, especially after finding out that his mother was the woman who lived alone at the house at the edge of town. When he first came back here a few days ago, he realized how little knowledge the townspeople has of his mother's family. The man had said that the family who used to lived at the estate (his maternal family) was secluded and only came to town when needed; their errands were run by servants. Which was why it was a shock to them how the daughter was able to get married to a man who came from the city and had a son. The man had said they only found out about his parents' divorce at the funeral of his grandmother, which happened a month after he and his father had left the town. 

"You know, you should really stop staring into space." 

"I'm sorry," Johnny mumbled. 

"Seriously, sir. You could have gotten into an accident with the way you just space off...and this is the second time I've seen you space off." 

Johnny turned his head towards the voice, eyes widening as he saw that the person who was speaking to him was the same person he helped at the cereal aisle. 

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just distracted." 

"Obviously. Or else you wouldn't space off." 

Johnny tried to sputter and excuse but ultimately failed which made the other man giggle. 

"I'm Taeyong. You must be new here? Because I know everyone and you're a fresh face." Taeyong said. 

Johnny nodded slowly, "I'm not new per-say...I came back after my mother's death to handle some legalities." he informed, totally enamored by the man in front of him. 

"Oh? Must be tough, to come back to town just for something a dead person left." Taeyong said. 

Johnny's eyes widened, "Well, not really?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Not really?" 

"It's a long story. My family is a bit complicated." 

"Well...from what I can see with the way your eyes have sunken, staying here must be hard for you....especially with your complicated family." he said, eyebrow raised and tone providing emphasis on 'complicated'. 

Johnny once again was rendered speechless by the boldness of the person. 

"As a local, I just have to offer you my services of help!" Taeyong exclaimed, "I will gladly listen to you...but I have work. So if you want to talk to me, I work at the only cafe in the town plaza every afternoon from four to ten." 

Johnny shot him a smile of thanks, "That'll be great, Taeyong. I'm Johnny, by the way." he said, extending a hand. 

Taeyong extended his hand and shook Johnny's with a big smile, "I'm always here for you, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Not even a day after meeting Taeyong, Johnny had already found himself standing outside the only cafe in the town plaza. It was a fairly large cafe for a small town that Johnny could guess that it was a place where townspeople of all ages would come and talk to each other - seeing that the town plaza only had about two other eating establishments. From the outside, Johnny could see the fluff of black hair moving about behind the counter, the image was purely endearing as Johnny stands outside the cafe and continues to watch Taeyong who was giggling at something his co-worker said. 

And just at that moment, Taeyong turned towards him and their eyes met. Johnny could feel his face redden as Taeyong waved at him enthusiastically and motioned for him to go inside. 

“Johnny!” Taeyong greeted Johnny as he went to him at the counter. 

“Hello.” he greeted back. 

“I didn’t expect you to come here immediately,” Taeyong said. 

Johnny chuckled and rubbed his nape, “Well, the house does not have an internet connection and the signal there is so bad, so I figured why not go to the cafe and attend to my emails from work.” 

Taeyong giggled at him, “Well, no one is stopping you from staying here as long as you want. Just, remember to order once in a while.” 

“Can I order now?” Johnny teased making his newfound friend laugh, 

“Of course. What do you want?” 

After ordering his usual, Johnny went to sit at a table by the cafe’s window allowing Taeyong to prepare his order as he scanned his emails and took some calls. He was engrossed in his work that he did not notice Taeyong was already sitting opposite of him, waiting patiently for him to notice his presence. 

“Jesus! Hello Taeyong,” Johnny said upon sighting him. 

“You look quite busy so I didn’t bother.” 

Clearing his throat, “You’re not working?” 

“Break time...so will you tell me the complicated family situation you have?” Taeyong asked, eyes bright. 

Johnny raked a hand through his hair, “Well, how long is your break?” 

“About fifteen minutes,” 

“It’s complicated but it’s not really long...so I guess that’s enough time,” Johnny said, putting his laptop back on the table so that he could talk to Taeyong. 

And so, Johnny tried his best to tell Taeyong of his circumstances. How he used to live in the town with his parents before their divorce, how his father mercilessly took him back to the city where he lived, and how careless and without warmth his father was towards him. 

“So why are you here? What’s keeping you from going back to the city?” Taeyong asked. 

“I have to do something for my mom...it’s quite important so I can’t leave yet.” 

Johnny saw Taeyong’s face sink, “How long will you stay here?” 

“Maybe another week or two. I haven’t really figured out what she wants me to do,” 

“Then, that’s how long I can have you to myself!” Taeyong exclaimed, face beaming brightly causing Johnny to just stare at him with awe. 

“What are you talking about?” Johnny managed to sputter out, his face reddening at the exclamation. 

“Didn’t I tell you? You’re my friend! And well, the last time you came to town was years ago, so I figured, I’ll give you a tour around. Just because you’re staying here to do business does not mean you can’t have fun.” Taeyong answered with a pout. 

Mouth slightly dropped open at the sight that was in front of him; With his outfit of an oversized sweater, tight pants, matched with the brown apron together with his fluffy black hair, which looked like no gel or spray was used, big doe eyes, and the pout on his bubblegum pink lips, Johnny could feel the quickening of his heartbeat and the reddening of his face. 

“Taeyong! Come back here!” one of Taeyong’s co-workers shouts, snapping Johnny out of his reverie while Taeyong jumped up from his seat, “Coming!” 

Taeyong looked at Johnny with a big smile, “If you need me just shout, okay? I’ll be out at eight pm.” he said. 

Johnny nodded, “Hey, Taeyong…” 

“Hmm?”

“I want to have dinner here in town. So maybe you could show me a place to eat? It’ll be my treat.” Johnny offered, with the intention to have some more time with the ethereal man in front of him. 

Taeyong visibly choked on his saliva, “Seriously?” 

Johnny blushed and nodded, “Really, if you want to…” 

Giggling, Taeyong smiled at the taller male, “I’ll be glad to,” 

Johnny spent the rest of the afternoon while Taeyong works with his eyes stuck to his laptop as he edits the photos he needs to send to his client that evening. Occasionally glancing towards Taeyong who was immersed in his work and when their eyes met, Taeyong would flash him a huge smile and a small wave. 

* * *

“Hey Johnny, I have a question,” Taeyong says as they wait for their order. 

“What is it?”

“Why didn’t you come back when you graduated university?” 

Johnny’s mouth slightly dropped open at the question, his throat drying, “I...I don’t know why I didn’t...When I graduated, the first thing I knew I had to do was to get out of my father’s place.” he said with a frown as he took a sip of his drink. 

“That’s a bummer, Johnny...Did you feel freer when you moved out?” 

Nodding, “Yeah, actually. When I moved out, I thought I was able to breathe better. Like, there’s nothing suffocating me anymore.” 

Johnny would not lie. His years with his father are not rainbows and unicorns - it was more of rain or shine; sometimes they’re a happy little family of two and sometimes Johnny would lock himself in his room just to avoid his rampaging father. After the divorce of his parents, his father had opted to drink alcohol more often than not, especially during the weekends when there was no work for him to do. This was why Johnny had taken many weekend classes just to avoid spending time alone with his father when he was drunk; it was not like they’re financially incapable of spending more money for him to attend those classes. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you felt that way.” Taeyong said. 

“Well, it felt nice to move out. I’m glad I did.” Johnny said. 

Their dinner arrived then. After his shift, Taeyong had brought Johnny to the diner just adjacent to the cafe, exclaiming that he should try the food at the diner before he eats anywhere else in which Johnny indulged in. He could not say no to Taeyong who was wide-eyed and jumpy as he pulled Johnny across the plaza to the diner. The diner where they’re now at served the typical American food; burgers, fries, pizza. Johnny ordered their burger while Taeyong ordered a slice of pizza for himself. 

“So all these years you haven’t contacted your mother?” Taeyong questioned as he took a bite of his pizza. 

Johnny shook his head. Explaining that a stipulation of the divorce of his parents was that his mother would not have any contact with him unless it was an emergency or about her impending death; in this case, her death, which he only knew after her lawyer had called him up. 

Taeyong frowned, “That sucks! So overall, your father is a huge dick!” he said. 

Johnny laughed, “You could say that,” he said, indulging in Taeyong’s never-ending insults towards his father. 

He does not have the heart to stop him. And if he did, he wouldn’t. Johnny’s father, in his eyes, was really a dick. He cared none for his mother and cared less for him. His father was, in fact, a selfish, self-centered person who married his mother because she was rich. And divorced her when he found out that he would not gain anything from her family - it would go straight to Johnny, as per tradition. 

Johnny’s routine for the next few days included Taeyong. Most of his mornings would be spent with Taeyong walking alongside him as they enjoy the serenity of the town, his afternoons would be spent working at a table at the cafe, followed by dinner with Taeyong who vowed to bring him to all known and unknown places to eat at in town. He would say that compared to his bleak routine of work, sleep, eat, party while he was in the city, time with Taeyong felt great and before he knew it, he was incorporating Taeyong into his daily life.

He was falling in love with the man. 

“Have you ever thought of wishing to a higher being?” Taeyong asked one day as they strolled on Johnny’s tenth day in town. 

“Wishing to a higher being?” 

“Uhuh...like a god or an angel?”

“I don’t really believe in those...why?” 

Taeyong shrugged, “Nothing. Do you think it’s silly if I believe in it?” he mumbled. 

Johnny licked his dry lips, “It’s not that silly.” he said, although he felt it was. But denying himself of his belief was enough for him to see Taeyong’s eyes brightened with appreciation. 

“Oh my god! Finally! Someone who thinks it’s not silly!” Taeyong exclaimed. 

Forcing a small laugh, “Why? Do people say so?” 

“Doyoung said so,” 

Clicking his tongue, Johnny moved to ruffle the fluff of black hair, “Well, I say, it’s not. So don’t worry about Doyoung.” 

Taeyong giggled, “Doyoung’s a friend.” 

“And I’m your...friend…” Johnny said, stopping himself from saying ‘boyfriend’.

“Yeah, you’re also my friend, Johnny,” Taeyong said. 

* * *

Johnny drops himself on his bed that same evening. A tired sigh escaping his lips as he thought about what happened the whole day. After his morning walk with Taeyong, Johnny received a call from his studio about an important work so he grabbed food from the cafe and the diner they first ate at and headed back to the manor, knowing that he would not be able to leave the manor in order to finish the work he was sent to do. Which meant that he missed Taeyong for the afternoon and dinner. 

As he turned towards his stomach, his eyes spotted the journal which he left on the bedside table for days now. Each night he tells himself to read the journal, but the next day he would tire himself out with his time with Taeyong so he merely reminds himself again to do so the next day. An endless cycle of reminding. 

At that moment, he remembered the note his mother had left him, 

_‘You may find what you need inside our little nook.’_ She had said. 

Upon remembering, he jerked up the bed, scrambled to put on his slippers, and ran towards the library of the manor. The manor’s library was filled with bookshelves filled to the brim about different topics. As a child, he wondered whether the library could compete with the local library of his city, but he knew that the library contained much priceless literature that the city library does not have. At the very back of the library, between the last bookshelf and the wall, was a little nook; a window seat complete with plush seating and a window to give natural light. He knew his father did not know of the place since he couldn’t even be bothered to enter the library, in contrast to his mother who showed him when she found little Johnny sitting on one of the chairs by the entrance, reading a book. 

_“This nook is a secret one. Something no one else except you and I know.”_ his mother had whispered to him as they trudged through the bookshelves. 

Huffing a breath, Johnny retraced his little steps as a child towards the nook. If his mother told him that what he needed was in there, then he was sure he just had to go to the nook. 

And find it he did. 

On the window seat sat a worn-out notebook similar to his mother’s journal. Just that this notebook was more worn out and visibly older. As if it was written earlier than his mother’s journal. Something that has been passed through generations, he presumed as he picked it up and scanned the pages. 

Slowly sifting through the pages, he paused at one particular page, the words at the top catching his eye. 

_The Guardian of the Lee Family_

_He who came to me at the dead of the night with the promise of revival of our ruined family. He who asked for a trade, blood for blood, he claimed._

_He is no God nor Angel. He is of another being._

_At the night of the full moon, my sire, accept my blood, and fulfill my wish._

“What the…” he mumbled, rereading the page. He knew his mother would have the answer, and so with the book in his hand, he went back to his room. 

Side by side, he laid the two notebooks on his bed. When he fiddled with the two books, he noticed that the back of his mother’s journal connects to the front of the book he just got, he clicked his tongue and moved the two books so that their spines were together and the whole design of two notebooks could be seen. 

“Interesting,” he whispered as he saw the design - his mother’s family crest. 

He’s seen it a couple of times throughout the manor and even saw it at the mausoleum, at the cloak of the statue. 

Picking up the notebook again, he turned the pages to the page about the guardian, rereading the words once again, and turned the page again, only to be taken aback at what he saw. 

It was the same man as the statue inside the mausoleum. But this time, he has wings. The image was much more vivid although black and white. It was not the wings that took him aback. It was the way the drawing of the winged man - the guardian of his family - looked very much alike to Taeyong. 

Taeyong with wide doe eyes, bubblegum pink lips, fluffy black hair. Taeyong who accompanied him throughout his stay in town. Taeyong who toured him around town, ate with him and somehow incorporated himself into Johnny's daily life.

Taeyong, who Johnny loves.

Turning towards the next page, he could feel everything freeze as he read the entry. 

_Blood for blood. A sacrifice is born._

_In order to fulfill my wish, I give him my blood. He says it will last until my child is born and that once I die, my child will give me his blood, his child after him, and the child after._

_He says he will protect me and my family. But for him to do so, I should give him my blood under the full moon._

“Wish upon the full moon…” he said as he remembered the words of his mother, “Give him my blood?” 

Johnny was confused. He does not understand what all of this is. He groaned as he collapsed on the bed, dropping the book on his side. 

“Why would she say this is what I need. I don’t even understand what all of this is…” He groaned as he roughly grabbed the book and shake it, and as he shook it, an envelope dropped, “I hate her so much.” he mumbled, putting the book aside and opened the envelope. He just knew his mother was the one who left the envelope, and the envelope was what his mother had pertained to her note. 

_Youngho, my son,_

_With you holding this letter, I know that you had found the book left by our ancestors. The book holds our family’s deepest secrets, one that should not be told to anyone else. As you read this letter, I implore you to take great heed to my words._

_Youngho, as my only son, you will be the next head of our family. With this comes great responsibility. I’m sure that you have already been told of the many assets our family owns, assets that my husband, your father, had long coveted upon marrying me. However, he cannot hold any of it as he is not a direct member of our family, but you are. You, as my only son, have to do something important for our family._

_Blood for blood. Wish upon the full moon. A sacrifice for a wish._

_On a full moon, you must go to the statue of the guardian in the mausoleum, and upon the shine of the moon, he will show himself and the ritual will begin._

_Fear not for he will guide you. Fear not for he will never hurt you._

_For your family, my son, Youngho._

_Pro Familia, your mother._

“The night of the full moon….” he whispers. 

Grabbing his phone, he checked the moon cycle and sighs as he sees the next full moon, “Tomorrow,” 

* * *

Morning came quickly for Johnny who stayed up all night contemplating whether or not he should fulfill his mother’s wishes. He has so many questions that he believed the new-found book was supposed to answer. But alas, it appears that the only answer he was given was how to inherit his family’s property. He had already texted Taeyong that he won’t be able to meet up with him for the whole day, so he has the whole day to grumble and think about his decision. 

The clock is ticking for his decision. He knew that he could not delay his decision any further. With his job waiting for him in the city, he needs to decide today. Any longer and he would lose his job - something he does not want to happen even if he gets rich. 

The afternoon soon came, as if morning just flew by. And as the sun sets, Johnny made the decision to fulfill his mother’s wish. Not just for himself, but also for his mother; the only person who looked as if they cared for him. 

“Pro Familia,” Johnny mumbled as he walked out of the manor towards the mausoleum while the full moon shines bright. 

He could feel the beating of his heart as he walked towards the edge of the estate where the mausoleum is. The moon was bright enough that he did not need any flashlight to guide him. It was as if the moon was his guide. 

As he walked nearer the mausoleum, he could see a figure slouched on the sitting on the steps of the mausoleum. 

“Who…” Johnny whispered as he jogged towards the figure, “Taeyong?” 

His breath hitched as he saw the familiar man on the steps. Taeyong slowly stood up at smiled softly at him, 

“Hey Johnny,” Taeyong greeted. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Johnny questioned. 

Taeyong chuckled nervously, “This is where I live,” he answered, gesturing to the stone building behind him. 

“What?” 

“Johnny,” Taeyong whispered, “Do you trust me?” he asked as he stared at Johnny straight in the eyes. 

Johnny slowly nodded, “I do,” 

“Come, take my hand.” Taeyong said, extending a hand in which Johnny grasped, “I’ll explain everything to you, but first, we have to go up.” he said, as he led Johnny into the mausoleum. 

Taeyong sighs, “First of all, I would like to apologize,” he said, as they stood by the statue of the family guardian. 

“Apologize for what?” Johnny asked, his head tilted to the side in question. 

“For lying to you…” 

“What…?” 

“I lied to you. This, me...is all a lie.” Taeyong said, gesturing to his body. 

“Taeyong...I don't understand…”

Johnny watched as Taeyong ruffled his hair out of nervousness. 

“Taeyong, what do you mean?” 

Taeyong took a step away from Johnny and sighed, 

“I mean, this...” he said, as he gestured at the statue, which Johnny now sees has wings, “...is me,” 

Johnny stepped further away from Taeyong, “I don’t understand…” 

“I’m the guardian of the family...the sacrifice, I believe, since you’re here tonight, is to be made with me,” Taeyong explained. 

“Seriously? Are you serious?” 

“I promise you, I’m not lying.” Taeyong pleaded, voice small. 

“Then explain everything...I’m so confused. I don’t know what to think about all this.” Johnny said. 

“And I will...but please, Johnny, trust me.” 

Johnny nodded at that. If there’s one thing he could try right then, it would be to trust Taeyong.

Johnny looked at Taeyong. Taeyong with wide doe eyes, bubblegum pink lips, fluffy black hair. Taeyong who accompanied him throughout his stay in town. Taeyong who toured him around town, ate with him and somehow incorporated himself into Johnny's daily life.

Taeyong, who Johnny loves.

“My name is Lee Taeyong. I am the guardian of the Lee Family, your maternal family. I’m neither God nor Angel. I am something else…”

“A demon,” Johnny mumbled. 

“Yes, I am...I’m neither God nor Angel since I am a demon. So as you can see, I can fulfill any of your wishes….but with it, comes a price.” 

“Blood for blood. Blood for a wish.”

“Indeed. Blood for blood. Blood from you and blood from me, to complete the covenant of the family.” 

“In simple words please,” 

“The first wish of the family is actually, for me to serve the descendants of the family and only them. The blood of the descendant will seal the covenant for the next generation until they die. Your mother completed her covenant when your grandmother died, and now that she had died, it’s your turn to complete it, Johnny.” 

His breath hitched, “And if I don’t want to do it?” 

“Then the whole town will collapse, nothing will remain and your family will end with you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

Taeyong shook his head, “I wish I was. But I’m not. The covenant is sealed like that.” 

Johnny clicked his tongue, “I read my mother’s journal...for years, you were not mentioned until the day she sealed the covenant with you. But when it came to me, you approached me, you appeared in my life...why?” 

“Because of your wish, Johnny Suh,” Taeyong said, staring straight at him. 

“My wish?” 

“You made a wish on the night of the funeral of your mother...a night of the full moon.” 

Johnny felt his heart stop and slowly broke into two. Everything he built with Taeyong, felt like a lie. 

“It’s not a lie, Johnny,” Taeyong said, taking a step towards him, hand reaching out to cup his face. 

“I came because you wanted not to feel lonely. Your wish was, is, for someone to be your companion. And I’m willing to do it, wish or not…” Taeyong whispered, thumbing Johnny’s cheek. 

“Why? If not for my wish, why would you stay with me?” Johnny questioned, his voice breaking. 

“I’ll stay with you because it’s what I want...I want to stay beside you, Johnny Suh. Not because you want it, but because _I_ want it.” 

“Fuck, Taeyong. That’s not the answer I’m asking for.” Johnny growled and pushed Taeyong’s hands away from his face. 

Taeyong inhaled sharply, “What answer do you want, Johnny? Are you expecting something from me?” 

Narrowed eyes stared straight at the demon in front of him, “Lee Taeyong,” he seethed, “You don’t see it do you?” 

“Are you talking about your feelings for me?” Taeyong questioned, his head tilting, “Because, I know. I know what you feel for me.” 

“So answer me, now, Lee Taeyong, why do you want to stay? If not for me?” Johnny snapped. 

He wouldn’t lie. He was hoping for one answer and one answer only. 

“Because, I, Lee Taeyong, a demon, had fallen in love with you, Johnny Suh, a human,” Taeyong whispered, voice so small Johnny could hardly hear. 

“Yes,” he nodded, “I love you so much, that hearing all about your pain...hurts.” 

“Then fulfill my wish, Lee Taeyong, the demon...Complete this covenant with me.” Johnny said, eyes shining. 

Taeyong gasped at the intensity of Johnny’s aura. He bowed down at him as he said, “What do you wish for, Suh Youngho, the last of the Lees.” Taeyong asked. 

“I want you, Lee Taeyong, to stay by my side until I die,” Johnny said, extending a hand at him. 

“W-what?!” Taeyong sputtered out, jumping away from Johnny. 

“You heard my wish, Taeyong. Stay with me, please.” Johnny said, voice turning into a plea at the end, his heart throbbing erratically inside his chest as he waits for the demon’s answer. 

Gulping, Taeyong stared at Johnny to see if there was any sign of hesitation. And when he saw none, Taeyong dropped down on one knee and grabbed Johnny’s extended hand. 

“Oh, Suh Youngho, I hear your wish... To complete this covenant, give me your blood and I will give mine. And thus, your wish shall be fulfilled.” 

“Blood for blood, I give you mine.” 

And with that, Taeyong, whose fangs had extended, bit into Johnny’s wrist and drank his blood, counting to ten before removing his fangs. Taeyong moved to stand up and bit into his own wrist and drank his own blood. Johnny could only stare at how graceful Taeyong was with his movements - so practiced, so precise. 

Taeyong saw Johnny staring at him and smiled before he pulled Johnny to him and pressed his lips onto his to feed him his blood. 

“And with this, Suh Youngho, your wish shall be fulfilled.” 

Johnny laughed at Taeyong and pulled him in for another kiss. 

* * *

“Hey Taeyong?” Johnny asked the man who was lounging on his couch. 

“Uhuh?” 

“What did my mom ask for?” 

Taeyong paused his game and turned towards the other man, his eyes twinkling with mirth, 

“For me, to always be by your side.”

**_\- FIN -_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this fic! Just like my first JohnYon fic, this is written as part of ORION2900, but this time, we have decided to celebrate Halloween with Halloween-themed fics. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out other works from the collection! 
> 
> xx


End file.
